thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine and Adyelya
The mother-daughter relationship between the Hybrid, Katherine Pierce and the Tribrid, Adyelya Mikaelson. Adyelya is Katherine's second child and daughter after Nadia. Ironically, she is also the sire of her own mother shortly after her delivery. Adyelya was conceived in Graduation ''(after her mother was turned human via The Cure) and was born in ''From a Cradle to a Grave ''in St. Anne's Church. Adyelya is very loving and protective towards her daughter, especially as she had her first daughter (Nadia) taken away from her. To protect her from various enemies, such as the French Quarter Coven, the Guerrera Family and the Travelers, she placed Adyelya under the care of her aunt, Rebekah Mikaelson, for a few months. They are reunited in ''The Map of Moments, in which Katherine is finally able to enjoy motherhood for the first time. Katherine decides to leave to find a way to make an alliance with the French Quarter Coven (as well as the werewolves through Hayley), in hopes of being able to finally bring Adyelya home. In the meanwhile, Adyelya is left under the care of Elijah Mikaelson, Cami O'Connell, and Nadia Petrova. Elijah and Cami brought home Adyelya to the compound in I Love You, Goodbye. Katherine became the Regent of the French Quarter Coven in order to make the French Quarter save for Adyelya from the witches; she also agrees to marry Markos in order to bind the Travelers to her so they will protect Adyelya. Katherine and Adyelya lived together in the compound until later on, when Katherine decided to leave New Orleans with Adyelya and the Travelers, following her new husband's advice that removing the Mikaelsons from Adyelya's life would be better for her. Throughout The Vampire Diaries In the season four finale of The Vampire Diaries, Graduation, Katherine slept with Niklaus Mikaelson and conceived her daughter, Adyelya. In the episode The Originals ''(backdoor episode), the season premier for season five of ''The Vampire Diaries, Katherine is kidnapped and held hostage by the witches in order to lure Klaus to New Orleans from Mystic Falls. It is revealed to her that she is pregnant. Throughout The Originals Season One Katherine initially did not want anything to do with her unborn child (Adyelya); this was partly due to her having been kidnapped and in shock. However, she later changes her mind while being held by the witches, realizing that she does want her unborn child because not only did she lose her first daughter, but she was also abandoned by her parents in England and her family was slaughtered. Having been on the run for centuries, without any family, friends, or love, Katherine decides she doesn't want to be lonely anymore, and that her unborn child will provide her with the unconditional love she has always sought, even if her child is also Klaus' child. In addition, Katherine becomes determined in giving her want her unborn child a better upbringing than the one she had. Throughout season one of The Originals, Katherine has grown to genuinely care about Adyelya; she loves her daughter very much and is protective of her. She would be willing to do anything for her daughter, even if it meant working with Klaus. In Pilot/Always and Forever, Katherine has been searching for a way to become a vampire again; her search has led her to New Orleans, where she meets not only Hayley Marshall, but also the witches of the French Quarter. Kidnapped by the witches, Katherine soon learns she was pregnant with Klaus' child as a result of their drunken one-night stand in Graduation. As she is carrying Klaus' child, Katherine is brought to live with Klaus and Elijah in the Mikaelson Mansion, and she is question by Elijah regarding how she feels about becoming a mother; Katherine honestly tells him that she has already lost one child, her mother wasn't an ideal role model, and that she is terrified to become a mother. In House of the Rising Son, after Elijah's "departure" and a chat with Rebekah--in which she informed Katherine that Klaus would kill her as soon as the baby was born due to their history--Katherine is considering aborting her baby with a mixture of wolfsbane, having convinced herself that getting rid of her unborn child would be the best thing to due in order to protect the baby from herself, Klaus, their enemies and crazy history. However, she is stopped by a vampire attack and is eventually saved by Rebekah. During the attack, she realized that she was not only defending herself, but also her baby and that she would never let someone hurt her child, especially after having her first daughter taken away from her. In addition, while protecting herself from the vampires, Katherine accidentally performed magic and learned that her unborn child also has the ability to shield the use of her magic from Marcel's secret weapon. In Tangled Up In Blue, Katherine happily learns that she will have a girl and was happy to share the news with Klaus. However she became worried because of Sabine/Céleste's prophecy, not knowing what it meant for her unborn daughter. In Sinners and Saints, Katherine questioned Sophie about Céleste's prophecy and the witch coven about her baby. She is also kidnapped by her daughter, Nadia, who plans to take her from New Orleans. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, because Agnes' machination and being kidnapped by Nadia, Katherine almost miscarried her baby, but was saved by Davina who unlinked her and Sophie, just before Katherine was taken from the city to be delivered Silas. However, Katherine is taken from Nadia by Damon and Jeremy and delivered to Silas; as a result, the Cure is sucked out of Katherine, nearly resulting in her dying. The only reason Katherine survives is due to her unborn child keeping her alive (just barely). She is rescued by Nadia. After being saved and returning to New Orleans, Katherine then threatens Sophie, warning her to never try to use her and her baby unless if she wants to be killed. In this episode she also told to Rebekah that she would appreciate that she did not call her daughter "The Demon Spawn". In Bloodletting, Katherine and Hayley are kidnapped by Tyler Lockwood. Katherine learns what her daughter's blood can do when Tyler uses it to force Hayley to transition into a hybrid. This forced Katherine to fight against Tyler for her daughter's life and she used Hayley to try get him killed. She then escaped, with the aid of Hayley, and confronted Klaus about the news. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Katherine decides she doesn't want unborn child (Adyelya) to reside in the French Quarter, disagreeing with Elijah. She leaves to live with Nadia and a small faction of witches that believe her unborn child is the key to saving all the French Quarter witches from Marcel. Elijah also expressed the desire that her unborn daughter (Adyelya) would inherit her mother's everything. It is also revealed that witches have been drawn to the Quarter by the growing power of Adyelya's magic. In An Unblinking Death, while she was training to do breathing exercises, with the help of Nadia in the offering of her soon childbirth, she repeated again her fear of not being a good mother to her daughter because of her own upbringing and not having the chance to raise her Nadia. But Nadia said to not worry, informing her mother that she went through childbirth once before and that she can do it again; she also tells her mother Katherine that despite having not had the chance to raise her from childhood, Katherine has done an amazing job being a mother since meeting her, even despite their rocky start. Katherine also said that she believed that she will raise her baby alone, without Klaus, but Nadia responded that she did not think that she will be alone. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Monique Deveraux casts a spell on Katherine to kill her. Katherine's heart stops beating and she is taken to the Other Side where she meets Mikael. She believes she is dead and she fears the worst for her baby. She eventually realizes she is not dead because if she was, then Mikael wouldn't be trying to kill her. Katherine fights Mikael and she stabs him through the chest. She tells him that her daughter will have an advantage Klaus never did, she wouldn't know him. Katherine wakes in present time, telling Klaus and Elijah that she saw Mikael. Klaus visits Katherine in her room and they talk about the baby. Katherine tells Klaus that she doesn't want him to take their daughter away from her. Klaus says to Katherine that he wants to show her something. He takes Katherine to the nursery; she is visibly happy with their baby's nursery. After Klaus leaves, Katherine looks at Klaus's painting on the wall. In From a Cradle to a Grave, we see a flashback of Katherine and Klaus between A Closer Walk With Thee and The Battle of New Orleans. Katherine is in her daughter's nursery where she let Klaus feel Adyelya's kick and where she wrote to "her little girl" a love letter. She wrote to her how much she is happy to carry her and that she (and Klaus) can't wait to have her. She also promised to her something that she never had: a family and said that they will figure their lives together. She concluded by writing 'I Love You. Your Mom". In The Battle of New Orleans, Katherine was victim of a curse by Genevieve which leaded her to go in labor. She was taken to St. Anne's Church by the French Quarter Coven while Elijah and Klaus fought against Marcel Gerard and his Army and the Guerrera Family. In the church Genevieve and Monique Deveraux revealed that they plan to sacrifice Katherine's daughter. Katherine, fearing for her daughter, tried to fight back, but is unable to defend herself due to be drugged and can't use her powers as her childbirth began (and she's unable to perform any spells). She swore to slaughter all the witches and that they will not take her daughter. Then the three witches tried to restrain her while she continued to fight, her magic sending out a distress signal. Outside, in the city Klaus felt her distress signal and began to howl. In From a Cradle to a Grave, in present, prisoner by the witches, Katherine, despise the fact that she didn't want to give birth in these conditions, gave birth to Adyelya Mikaelson with the "help" of Genevieve. She asked to hold her daughter and was killed by Monique Deveraux, while she had her daughter still in her arms. But as she died with the baby's blood in her system, she was transitioning into a hybrid. Katherine then awakened in the church alone and remembered her childbirth and death. She understood that Genevieve and the others took her baby to sacrifice her and went to find her. It lead her in Lafayette Cemetery where she found Elijah and Klaus and she told to them that she can feel her baby. She also said that she didn't care about herself, she just cared about her daughter and that she will find her. What she did. The Mikaelson-Pierce family managed to rescue Adyelya, who was finally saved by Marcel Gerard. Katherine interrogated Genevieve about her actions and when Genevieve told that it was Esther's decree and that she was sorry, Katherine killed her in saying that she wasn't sorry. Katherine and Adyelya were then reunited in The Abattoir, and for the first time, Katherine could take care of her in the nursery. However, hearing Klaus and Elijah talking, Katherine quickly understood that New Orleans is not safe for Adyelya and decided send her daughter away to live with Rebekah and Nadia, so she would be kept safe, while she would defeat their family's enemies. Then Adyelya would return to herself and Klaus. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Quotes Gallery This is the gallery of photos for Katherine and Adyela: Kath, Klaus, Lya.jpg Katherine Lya.jpg BWKatAdy.gif AdyHB.png Kat Ady manip1.png Trivia * Katherine didn't think it was possible for vampires to procreate, only to later to find out that the Original hybrid can procreate. * In House of the Rising Son, after learning that Klaus probably intents to kill her after she's given birth to her baby, Katherine tries to abort the pregnancy with a mixture of wolfsbane/lobelia plant, but can't go through with it. When she is attacked by nightwalkers a few moments later, she realizes just how much she loves her baby because she was also fighting for its life, not just hers. ** When she was attacked, Katherine panicked and accidentally used magic, thusly learning that her unborn daughter has the ability to hide her use of magic from Marcel's secret weapon. * In Tangled Up In Blue, it seems that Katherine preferred to have a daughter than a son. ** This could also be due to the fact that Katherine's first daughter, Nadia, was taken away from her. * Before Adyelya was born, Katherine wrote a letter to her daughter which expressed her love for her daughter. * Katherine carried Adyelya in her womb for 8 and a half months, before giving birth to her in St. Anne's Church. * Katherine drank a single drop of her daughter's blood to finish her transition and become a hybrid. * Katherine would do anything to protect her daughter and even tried to take Adyelya from Klaus and the Mikaelsons. But she failed and Klaus cursed her and her coven, binding their magic to the Full Moon and sealing the witches into the Lafeyette Cemetery and Katherine into a tomb. It is only on the Full Moon that the witches can temporarily leave the cemetery, and if they do not return when the Full Moon is over, then they will die. ** In Ashes to Ashes, Katherine was seen for the first time since being cursed, and she made Elijah promise to be there for Adyelya, as Katherine didn't want her daughter to only know Klaus. * Katherine's relationship with her second daughter Adyelya mirrors her relationship with her first daughter, Nadia: ** Katherine thought Nadia would be her first and only child, then lost her. She then thought that Adyelya would be her only child. ** Katherine was separated from both Nadia and Adyelya, just at different periods in time. ** Katherine eventually got to be with her daughters (Nadia and Adyelya), despite time spent a part. ** Nadia and Adyelya both also inherited the witch gene from their father (Markos and Klaus, respectively). * Katherine is willing to sacrifice anyone (herself included) for Adyelya's safety. * Katherine and Adyelya have both been given nicknames by Klaus relating to their heritage, with Katherine being his "little witch", and Adyelya his "littlest witch/wolf". * Katherine was the first mother to be turned by her own daughter. * In order to protect her daughter from Dahlia, Katherine bound Adyelya's powers in the form of a bracelet in an attempt to keep her from drawing the older witch out. However, this proved to be useless; as Dahlia easily found Adyelya with her locator spell, with Klaus' blood, as Dahlia just needed the blood of the person Adyelya is related to. * Katherine and Adyelya (along with Klaus) left New Orleans to protect both Klaus and their family. * In Gather Up the Killers, Katherine mentioned that Adyelya made her mother promise that one day she would get her family back. * Katherine has told Adyelya that she has the "Petrova Fire." Category:Supernatural Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Hybrids Category:Female Characters